


Addiction douce - Traduction de ma fanfic "Sweet Addiction"

by Jukah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chanson, College!AU, F/F, Oneshot, Univers alternatif, bonbons chewing-gums et sucreries, soiree, traduction française de ma propre fic, université, yay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukah/pseuds/Jukah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme l'indique le titre, voici la version française de ma fic "Sweet Addiction" (dédicace à Meee), basée sur la chanson "Bubblegum Bitch" de Marina and the Diamonds. ONESHOT - Univers alternatif - Clexa : Clarke est une fille populaire à son université, et Lexa une élève réservée. Cela suffit à vous convaincre de la lire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction douce - Traduction de ma fanfic "Sweet Addiction"

Bubblegum Bitch. C'était exactement ça. Tout dans cette chanson parlait d'elle. Clarke était réellement cette blonde piquante qui croquait la vie comme une sucrerie. Tout en elle évoquait les paillettes, le rose du logo de sa confrérie(1), et son amour des soirées étudiantes. Mais l'université n'ignorait pas non plus les détails de sa vie amoureuse. En tant que fille populaire, son image était associée à celle de la débauche qui régnait dans les hauts cercles d'étudiants. Les rumeurs étaient certainement vraies : tout le monde savait qu'elle était sortie avec Finn pendant quelques mois et qu'ils s'étaient séparés à cause de quelques problème avec un autre garçon très proche de Clarke.

 

_/Got a figure like a pinup,_

_Got a figure like a doll/_

 

 

Physiquement, Clarke était le cliché de la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un visage harmonieux et une peau claire. Cependant, sa beauté n'était pas tout : ses yeux brillaient de malice et son sourire avait l'effet particulier de vous faire sentir spécial. En sa présence, tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour étaient réduit à de simples spectateurs ne pouvant s'empêcher de se retourner sur elle, même lorsqu'elle ne faisait que traverser le hall. Elle n'était pas très grande mais très bien faite, avec d'interminables jambes fines et de longs cheveux bouclés qui lui donnaient des allures de princesse lorsqu'elle portait une robe.

Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer, à cause de sa beauté et parce que c'était l'une des filles les plus populaires de toute l'université.

 

 

_/Don't care if you think I'm dumb,_

_I don't care at all/_

 

 

A cause de son mode de vie dissolu, elle paraissait superficielle - séduisante, mais superficielle. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de sa réputation et continuait à s'amuser le soir dans les fraternités les plus courues. Ce qui était plus surprenant était l'affection que tout le monde semblait lui porter, alors même qu'elle ne faisait rien de particulier pour ça. C'était peut-être dû à son joli minois, ou bien à sa totale indifférence quant à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, à l'exception de ce qui la concernait. Après tout, personne n'aurait pu prétendre savoir quoi que ce fût au sujet de ses goûts ou idées en dehors de sa vie d'étudiante. Et c'était bien là toute la chose : elle était tout compte fait très mystérieuse.

 

* * *

 

Ce n'était pas le genre de musique que Lexa écoutait d'habitude, et elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi elle aimait autant celle-ci. C'était une chanson pop pleine de ces paroles provocantes et futiles dont elle se fichait pas mal et qu'elle entendait seulement sortir des chambres de filles superficielles, ou en soirée. Elle préférait le jazz et, occasionnellement, la musique classique, mais elle avait découvert Bubblegum Bitch (un titre qui n'aurait jamais attiré son attention en temps normal) grâce à la radio que sa colocataire(2) avait le droit d'allumer de temps en temps. Le rythme avait d'abord attiré son attention lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que son pied tapait la mesure contre son lit, puis elle avait complètement cessé de lire en écoutant les paroles qui lui firent immédiatement penser aux filles populaires de son université.

C'était un peu leur manière de penser, si on devait en croire leur réputation : pour elles, la vie se résumait à boire et à s'amuser, surtout en ce qui concernait le sexe et tout ce qui allait avec. Lexa ne s'y intéressait absolument pas, mais elle en avait remarquées quelques unes qui semblaient sortir du lot. Était-ce à cause de leur comportement ou de leur beauté particulière ? Ce qui avait attiré son attention était ce qui les distinguait de la masse des étudiants, mais aussi de leurs amis. La brune ne prenait pas part aux ragots habituellement, et ne savait pas grand chose à leur sujet, mais cette chanson lui en rappelait une en particulier.

 

Elle n'était pas la plus remarquable, et son apparence était plutôt conventionnelle – juste une blonde aux yeux bleus de plus. Mais Lexa sentait que quelque chose de différent émanait d'elle. Sa discrétion était une qualité rare ici, et cela avait paradoxalement attiré son attention. Et puis, elle avait déjà croisé son regard à plusieurs reprises depuis que Lexa avait ramassé pour elle la trousse qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre. Lexa s'était habituée à la suivre du regard lorsqu'elle l'apercevait dans les couloirs, et quelquefois la blonde se retournait comme si elle en était consciente. Quand cela arrivait, elle lui adressait un léger sourire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle semblait s'embellir au fil du temps.

 

La brunette avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt que son nom était Clarke, et se rendit compte que ça lui disait quelque chose ; elle était quelquefois mentionnée dans les ragots que s'échangeaient sa colocataire et ses amis devant elle. Elle apprit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de relations amoureuses et qu'on la soupçonnait d'en avoir eu plusieurs à la fois. Mais elle continuait de fasciner tout le campus et Lexa ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi exactement. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle lorsqu'elle entendit cette chanson pour la première fois ; elle était vraiment cette _« girl you'd die for »_ * . Du moins _en ce qui concernait la plupart des garçons_ , pensa-t-elle. Mais quand elle la regardait, elle ressentait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la troublait.

 

Cette fille devint progressivement une obsession.

Elle avait enregistré _Bubblegum Bitch_ sur son MP3 et l'écoutait plusieurs fois par jour, en visualisant ses yeux intelligents, ses lèvres roses ou sa taille fine. Elle avait vaguement honte de cela, mais avait accepté l'idée d'avoir un _crush_. Elle essaya de combattre son attirance à cause de sa situation sans espoir, mais ces sentiments revenaient encore et encore à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait dans la foule. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas tenter quoi que ce fût pour s'en rapprocher : elles vivaient dans des mondes différents, fréquentaient des gens différents, et elle ne savait rien sur elle, à part qu'elle aimait tellement les hommes qu'elle était connue pour en mettre un différent dans son lit chaque soir.

Lexa avait l'intention de laisser faire le temps et essayait de ne pas trop se faire d'illusions en attendant que ça passe.

 

* * *

 

 

Les jours passèrent, et un soir, Erin, sa colocataire, l'appela de sa chambre :

« Lexa ! J'ai oublié de t'en parler : il y a une fête chez Jasper, ce soir. Tu veux venir ? »

Elle était avachie dans son lit, épuisée après ses examens de la journée.

« Chez Jasper ? Je suis un peu fatiguée, ce soir, je ne sais pas si... »

Elle tourna la tête quand Erin rentra brusquement dans sa chambre.

« Oh, allez ! Tu ne viens jamais aux soirées, et celle-là sera spéciale ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire malin. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, et Lexa remarqua qu'elle semblait particulièrement contente.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Il y aura des garçons de Zeta Phi Gamma(3) et leurs amis ! Et tu sais qui sera avec eux... »

Le nom de Clarke faillit lui échapper devant une Erin impatiente, mais Lexa s'arrêta à temps.

« Bellamy ! Bellamy sera là ! »

Lexa se rappela soudain la passion dévorante de sa colocataire pour « le mec le plus craquant de tous les États-Unis » selon ses propres mots, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait à quel point elle rêvait de se rendre un jour à une de ces soirées de « gens populaires », juste pour avoir une chance de le voir, et elle envisagea un instant l'idée d'y aller avec elle. Peut-être sa jolie blonde y serait-elle aussi. Peut-être...

« A quelle heure ça commence ? Quelle heure est-il, en fait ?

\- Oh, ça a commencé il y a un moment, tu sais, il est... Zut, il est déjà 22H ! Habille-toi correctement, et on y va ! On est déjà très en retard ! »

Lexa sauta de son lit et farfouilla machinalement dans son placard à la recherche d'une tenue correcte.

Mais la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était l'éclat de ces yeux bleus dont elle espérait apercevoir la couleur ce soir.

 

* * *

 

 

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle l'aperçut tout de suite. Elle était en train de discuter avec un gars dont Lexa savait qu'il était dans l'équipe de football. Mais c'était elle qui attirait tout l'attention. Elle portait un top doré à paillettes qui contrastait avec son short en jean et, dans l'ambiance créée par les spots roses et jaunes, ses cheveux captaient toute la lumière. De l'endroit où elle était, non loin du centre de la pièce, elle était immédiatement repérable, même parmi la foule de jeunes agités.

 

Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir en se dirigeant vers la table couverte de bouteilles et d'apéritifs. Elle se versa un peu de rhum avec du jus d'ananas dans un verre et se tourna pour regarder autour d'elle : Erin était apparemment en pleine conversation avec un de ses amies ; elles jetaient des regards insistants à Bellamy qui se trouvait non loin d'elles, et Lexa devina qu'Erin était trop timide pour aller franchement le voir et lui parler. Elle n'était pas en position de la juger, ceci dit, étant donné qu'elle comprenait parfaitement cette situation.

 

Elle jeta un œil à la blonde une nouvelle fois, mais avec la masse des étudiants qui dansait et riait très fort, elle l'avait perdue de vue. Elle décida de faire un tour, toujours en buvant, et rencontra quelques personnes de sa classe d'Histoire de France. Après quelques minutes de conversation difficile à cause du volume élevé de la musique, elle décida de continuer à boire tranquillement et d'éviter les personnes qui auraient tendance à vouloir interagir. Elle ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise et voulait seulement s'amuser un peu après quelques verres. Elle pourrait même danser un peu, si Erin décidait de l'y obliger.

 

Elle se remit à vagabonder à la recherche de sa colocataire, zigzaguant entre les étudiants ivres qui dansaient étrangement, et avisa soudain un espace libre dans un coin, où elle se réfugia illico. Un éclat doré attira son attention et elle reconnut Clarke, qui dansait non loin d'elle. Elle était seule, si l'on ignorait les garçons qui l'entouraient et tentaient désespérément d'attirer son attention, et semblait danser pour elle-même, se trémoussant au rythme des chansons qui passaient. Lexa admira ses mouvements fluides et resta dans cette même position pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

 

Mais soudain, la chanson se changea en _Bubblegum Bitch_. Lexa fut troublée, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle provenait vraiment de la fête ou de son cerveau embrouillé qui en avait été imprégné à force de l'écouter plusieurs fois par jour. Mais elle remarqua que Clarke bougeait en rythme avec elle, ondulant ses hanches alors qu'elle se faisait plus sensuelle, collant avec les paroles provocantes. Comme elle se tournait vers Lexa, ses yeux fascinants accrochèrent les siens, et elle continua de danser dans sa direction. La brunette n'était pas sûre qu'elle s'adressait réellement à elle, mais elle en éprouvait l'impression étrange.

 

 

_/Candy bear, sweetie pie,_

_wanna be adored/_

 

 

Son attitude exprimait clairement sa recherche d'attention. Elle avait l'air d'adorer en être le centre, être celle avec qui certains voulaient jouer, même si elle ignorait visiblement les gars qui tentaient de danser avec elle. Elle semblait avoir un but précis et Lexa avait la sensation confuse qu'elle était celle qui accrochait son regard.

 

 

_/I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out_

_'Cause that's what young love is all about/_

 

 

A ces mots, elle adressa un clin d'œil à Lexa tout en effleurant ses hanches et ses cuisses de ses mains. La brunette hésita à regarder derrière elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule dans ce coin sombre de la pièce, mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son corps si désirable. Clarke savait qu'elle était attirante et elle jouait d l'effet qu'elle produisait. Ses lèvres remuaient comme elle chantait la chanson, et elle semblait l'incarner parfaitement. Elle était la pin-up, la poupée sexy qui réclamait un amour facile, intense et doux.

 

 

_/So pull me closer, and kiss me hard_

_I'm gonna pop your bubble gum heart/_

 

 

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard accompagné d'un sourire coquin en se mordant la lèvre. Lexa ne savait plus du tout si elle était en train d'halluciner ou non.

 

 

_/I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips/_

 

 

La chanson s'accélérait, un tourbillon de couleur virevoltait autour de Lexa, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester irrémédiablement hypnotisée par elle. Elle ne voyait plus les autres filles qui riaient et dansaient à côté. La seule chose qu'elle remarquait était la blonde dorée par les lumières roses, et qui dansait pour elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Lexa avait l'impression qu'elles étaient complètement seules ; sa tentatrice acidulée et elle.

 

Elle était complètement envoûtée par l'ambiance, ses lèvres roses, ses mouvements parfaits. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Ni les autres personnes qui fixaient Clarke, ni celles qui remuaient autour d'elle ; aucune ne comptait. Elle était la seule sous les spots colorés, et son attitude provocante était presque insoutenable. Lexa avait l'impression que l'alcool coulait directement dans ses veines, que son cerveau avait été déconnecté et remplacé par une sorte de barbe à papa envahissante qui l'empêchait de penser.

 

Les basses faisaient vibrer sa poitrine, la batterie frappait contre son cœur, et la mélodie envahissait tout son esprit. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, ni même qui elle était. La seule chose qui l'envahissait était la pulsation vitale de la chanson, mêlée avec ses propres battements de cœur. Elle le sentait sur le point d'exploser, de s'extirper de force de sa poitrine brûlante.

 

 

_/I'm gonna be your bubble gum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubble gum bitch/_

 

 

Cette fois, Lexa était certaine que Clarke la fixait et s'adressait à elle par cette danse sulfureuse. Son propre corps se sentait irrémédiablement attiré, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement.

 

 

_/I'm gonna be your bubble gum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubble gum bitch/_

 

 

A la fin de la chanson, le monde sembla cesser de fonctionner. Lexa réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant les dernières secondes, et le silence envahit la pièce pendant quelques instants avant la prochaine chanson. Clarke restait debout, immobile, et la fixait avec une expression captivée. Elles restèrent comme ça à s'observer durant ce qui sembla une éternité à Lexa, tandis que la petite foule se remettait à danser et à discuter bruyamment.

 

Personne ne fit attention à Clarke, lorsqu'elle se dirigea lentement vers la brunette. Avec un seul dernier regard et un sourire discret, elle passa à côté d'elle et effleura son bras au passage.

Lexa prit sa main et la suivit hors de la pièce, disparaissant avec elle dans la pénombre.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

Traduction française des paroles citées :

 

**Bubblegum Bitch / Salope Chewing-gum**

 

Un visage de pin-up,

Un visage de poupée.

 

Je m'en fiche, si tu me crois idiote,

Je m'en fiche complètement.

 

Ours en guimauve, tarte sucrée,

Je vais te mâcher et te cracher

Car c'est tout ce qu'est un amour de jeunesse

 

Alors attire-moi contre toi,

et embrasse-moi passionnément,

Je vais faire éclater ton cœur de chewing-gum.

 

Je suis mademoiselle Rose-Bonbon,

aux lèvres de liqueur,

Frappe-moi de ce doux amour,

Vole-moi d'un baiser

 

Je suis mademoiselle Rose-Bonbon,

aux lèvres de liqueur,

 

Je serai ta salope chewing-gum

Je serai ta salope chewing-gum

 

Je serai ta salope chewing-gum

Je serai ta salope chewing-gum

 

 

* « fille pour qui tu serais prêt à donner ta vie »

1 Les confréries sont des associations étudiantes aux US, connues pour leurs membres triés sur le volet et leurs soirées.

2 Les étudiants américains sont souvent répartis en colocations.

3 Les confréries portent souvent des noms grecs (en fait, 2 ou 3 lettres grecques associées un peu au pif, il me semble). Celle-là est sortie de mon imagination.


End file.
